Owen (AP)/Quotes
'Heart Lines' Female Player *'1 Hearts:' "You have more willpower than I thought you had. Keep up the good work! I recommend mining. You can increase your skill with the hammer, and make some money." *'2 Hearts:' "It's good to prepare a lunch to take with you when you go mining. If you get tired while you are in the mine, you can be in a lot of trouble..." *'3 Hearts:' "Chloe is my cousin, she always took good care of me. I won't give up the top apprentice seat for her, though." *'4 Hearts:' "Have you gone to the deepest parts of the mine before? I wanted to go when I was young. I went with Luke, but my uncle and Dale got very angry at us." *'5 Hearts:' "My uncle is more than a close relative. He is my teacher as well. He's very strict about things concerning work. But he is so easy on Chloe." *'6 Hearts:' "When I think that you might be with some-one else, name, I can't sit still. I'd probably throw a fit... I'm more childish than I thought." *'7 Hearts:' "If you ever started to like someone, I'd be upset, but I'd still hope you were happy. Your happiness is most important to me. But I won't give up on you so easily." *'8 Hearts:' "After we part ways for the day, I start to miss you a few minutes later. What will I do with myself?" Male Player *'6 Hearts:' "It's great when work gives you a sense of fulfillment. When I am not working, I ride horses. I also really enjoy a drink at the bar after a hard day's work." *'9 Hearts:' "If you decide to do something, you have to see it through until the end. Everything comes down to whether you do it or not, right? It's better to finish things and feel good about it, than not to finish and regret it." 'Married to Female Player' *"There might be a lot of things you want to do, but you might not have the time. Just take it slow at first. You don't have to do everything in one day!" *"I meet you and talk with you, but at the end of the day, we have to part ways. It doesn't feel right. I feel like I want to be with you all the time." *"If there is ever anything bothering one of us let's work it out together. Never carry the burden alone! Promise me, okay?" 'Gift Reaction' *'Favorite:' "Oh! You're so thoughtful, thank you very much. You made me day.♪" *'Loved:' "Oh, thank you. I love this. I'm so happy." *'Disliked:' "I'm sorry, I just don't like it." *'Hated:' "I'm sorry, I hate this. Are you trying to be mean to me?" 'Other' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? I want to stay strong even when I get old, just like Ramsey! I want to always be able to take care of and protect the people I love!" 'Transcript' "What's up? It's pretty cold tonight, huh? I like meeting up with you at night. I feel like I can be more...honest. Aren't you cold? Come closer. I'm a warm guy. "Time goes by so fast when I'm with you. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you each time. ...What am I thinking? I'd like to be with you forever. So be prepared." Category:Animal Parade Quotes